1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable skateboarding fitness equipment, in particular to fitness equipment having a dual-rail track bar in a circular arc shape and slidably sheathed on a cushion frame by a pulley, a turnable cushion seat pivotally coupled to the cushion frame by a ball bearing, a front support frame of an elbow support cushion attached separately on both sides of the top of the track bar by a pivoting base, a link rod pivotally coupled between the bottom of the front support frame and the top of the track bar, a support leg turnably adjusted and attached onto a rear support frame at the rear of the track bar to tilt with respect to a ground or floor, such that the front support frame can be used for adjusting the length passing through the pivoting base to tilt the fitness equipment with respect to the ground, and a user can kneel on the cushion seat and support the user's body by both elbows at the elbow support cushions, and use both knees and waist or abdomen to push the cushion seat to drive the cushion frame to slide back and forth along the track bar, as well as contracting and bending the waist or abdomen to rotate the cushion seat to the left and the right, and the rotation is limited by a stop member installed at an edge. This exercise simulates the skateboarding exercise and provides different advanced waist, abdomen, and hip training for different users, and the skateboarding fitness equipment can be folded vertically to reduce the storage volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to unbalanced diets and insufficient exercise facilities, people place increasingly more emphases on health, and various fitness equipment is introduced into the market. However, most of the present existing exercise equipment seldom provides exercises for both waist and hips simultaneously. Even though there are some, they come with a high price, a heavy weight and a large volume and fail to meet the user requirements for different advanced levels of use for different users. Obviously, the conventional exercise equipment requires improvements.